cloudshadefandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudshade Wiki
Welcome to the Cloudshade Wiki A RolePlay for a neighborhood of children who have discovered their powers. History and Story It was quite a simple town; old bearing the relics of tattered buildings or abandoned stores, while the houses stayed perfect with mowed lawns and pink flamingos stuffed in the ground along with the occasional garden gnome or tiny clay pot of simple dollar store flower cracked from sitting out in the sun on the stone steps of what they called porches. Its the place where gossip traveled in the beauty saloon, and Facebook was not the main use of communication, because everybody knew everybody. And every weekend, they would gather up ATV's, dirt bikes, anything that could travel through the mud, they'd get messy and dirty and stay until they could barely open their eyes. Yes, it seemed like a simple town, the one that wouldn't even show up on Google Earth, but my friend, you've just picked up this book! You've only taken a simple peer at the cover, perhaps glancing at the couple pages. Dig deeper and I'll tell you my tale, and the origins of our powers. You'd like that right? Well, okay. Here I go. It all started normally you know, Timmy had brought a bunch of water balloons down to the old barn and all of us arrived in bathing suits and the boys trunks, this tiny girl was there too, and we always thought she was pretty weird. I mean, some super natural stuff was happening to her family, like her cat began floating and then her car too, it was weird, but we learned to shrug it off and thought that it was just some old fart trying to play tricks on her. We had all finished our cookies we got from Mrs.Batcher, a kind old lady who made them for us everyday and they were so good. All of us said thank you, took one, and continued on the way shoving them into our mouths. It burned as the not yet cooled chocolate chips singed our tongues, but the taste made up for it all. Anyways, back to the main point. We met behind the barn like always, it was empty and old, and its long shadow gave us some shade from the bright sun, as the wheat field hid us from one another. "Alright!" Timmy would scream after placing the balloons in random places around the abandoned farm, and handing us all one, even the new comer, the little mousey weird girl. "So, ready! SET! GO!" We would all run in our different directions, squatting in the weeds and wheat until another would walk by, splatting them with them with the cold icy water. I was now watching and creeping up on her, that oddball, when someone beat me to it, his name was Kyle, and he hurled the balloon towards her, causing the red haired teen to hold up her hands near her face, but something wrong happened, the balloon was suspended in mid-air! How in the world? Of course a blonde haired kid had to poke it, and it just jiggled floating about. Mousey just looked shocked, yeah mousey is her nickname I gave her, got a prob-She flicked her wrists uselessly, and all at once it smacked into Kyle's face, drenching his hair and his cheeks red with the slap. "OW!" He screamed, clutching his nose with a rather large hand. And from the shadows, two lanky figures appeared as if they had risen from nothing, each bearing the same colored brown hair. One had yellow eyes, like the plump cat I had at home, but she wasn't fat, she was really skinny like the wind could knock her over. The same to the other, but she was a bit taller and looked stronger. "Who are you guys?" I asked dumbly, studying the lot of them, a balloon gripped in my hand just in case they tried anything. "I'm Shizuka, simply that." "And I am V. We came here because of your," She gave a glance at everyone with her green eyes so we'd know she wasn't talking to just me, "strong auras. It seems as if everyone of you have magic." "Magic?!" Timmy scoffed, "Prove it! I even bet magical faeries and dragons and griffins will po-" Before anyone could laugh, the cat eyed girl morphed into a HUGE eagle and lion hybrid, screeching at Timmy, leaving him speechless. "Thanks, Shi." V smiled, but then a serious glare turning to us. "Now, will everyone be willing to discover their powers?" We all nodded not wanting to be griffin food. It was a few years that you'll be starting off on YOUR journey. That all happened when we were younger and stupid. I mean, V and Shizuka were never stupid, just us. We'll never forget that day, we found out our powers. Turns out I am sorta like V, but I can only control water. She can control lots of things like fire and earth and wind and lightning and all sorts of things. She's teaching me some stuff. And Shizuka can transform into ANYTHING! And guess what! She can make anything appear wherever she wants, cool right? But, today was just like the rest, V and Shi taking the lead of our group, and each of us even though we got older, took a cookie, and the hot chocolate chip singed our tongues as we headed out to that old rickety barn and into the fields to show off our powers. -Created by Valerie and Shizuka Rules *NEVER give out the password to anybody without permission. We will send everybody a code in their email, AND once they sign up to the role play. If a member of this site asks for the password, ask for the code. If they DON'T have it, don't give them the password. EVEN if they have the code, ask V or Shizuka if that person is allowed to have the password, and if you can not contact one of them, simply ignore the request *Please try to limit the number of characters you have to a number of three, and if you can handle it four, along with the number of pages you create in the Wikipedia to a number of eight. Which means you can have two pages for each character, is you so choose to. If you disobey and add more then eight pages, those will be deleted and you will receive a small one day ban. You will receive ONE warning if you chose to break a rule, and if you continue this, it will result in a one day ban. If you continue to break rules, your ban will turn into a week, then to a month, and finally forever. Remember that this is USUALLY. We do count sensitivity and how many rules or how bad you have broken them. If it gets to out of hand, and you break most of them at once, we will simply ban you forever AND all of your Wikipedia pages will be removed. *NEVER ask to be an admin, moderator, or leader if you ask, you'll most likely not receive this and receive a small ban after a warning if you choose to continue this. To earn this power, you should never ask, and try and keep this place clean without spammers or trolls. You should try and obey the rules and stay out of getting bans to TRY and earn this privilege. *DO NOT imposter Shizuka or Valerie. If you so choose to, you will receive a forever ban AND have all of your Wikipedia pages removed *Try to spell your best. Valerie and Shizuka can understand if you're on a phone or iPod, but do spell your best. it can b confusing and hard if u tlk lik dis 2 other users. -Valerie and Shizuka Contact We're very busy with the site, the roleplay, and the Wiki. If we don't respond to your email or comment right that second, we're not ignoring you. But if you'd like to suggest something, report a problem, or simply ask a question, leave a comment or email us BOTH at one of our emails. CloudshadeRP@hotmail.com CloudshadeRP@gmail.com And our website is: http://cloudshaderp.wix.com/cloudshaderoleplay Latest activity Category:Browse